Entre sus brazos, mi corazón se estremece
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: 'Un poco de amor, siempre requiere trabajo' [SemiAU] (#Hurt and #Love) (#HappyEnding) [One-shot]


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacerlos un poco más felices y no dejarlos a merced de los hermano Russo.

 _ **Nota** : Un poco de amor, siempre requiere trabajo. _

* * *

**«Entre sus brazos, mi corazón se estremece.»**

 _—Capitulo Único._

Las muestras de afecto de Steve Rogers, son excesivas.

No es una idea extraña. Sólo se presenta, cayendo sobre la cabeza de la persona afectada por tanta efusividad un día. Anthony simplemente lo sabe, con esa sensación de una próxima tempestad electrificando su mente.

No es extraño, ni fuera del razonamiento, no si consideramos que se trate del razonamiento de Stark precisamente. Las pruebas pueden encontrarse con sólo mirar.

Hay demasiado arrumaco con sólo acercarse al chico dorado. No distingue de espacios: en el laboratorio, en la sala de entrenamiento, frente a Babas o cuando la televisión emite alguna noticia sobre política exterior.

Incluso en los desayunos. Desayunos colectivos. Con todo el equipo mirando, con los más jóvenes girando los ojos. Con la voz de JARVIS reportando el clima. Tony Stark está atrapado.

Si bien Steve se limita a besarle la frente o abrazarlo, encuentra pronto una sensación subiendo por su garganta. Vergüenza. Molestia. Incomodidad. Un Stark jamás debía de verse en esas situaciones.

Menos en esas tan particulares donde todo el equipo los ve. Y no es como si le importara meterle mano si era la ocasión, sí su mente sonreía con el control, sí había cuatro paredes y una cama. Pero aquí, en la luz de la mañana, entre el sonido de las tazas de café y el aroma de mermelada, se sentía idiota. Como un niño malcriado. O como un perrito faldero.

Tony lo siente con esa mirada de Clint, o Bucky. Y ni siquiera quiere detenerse a pensar en este último. Tan irritante, con esa sonrisa escondida, dándole a Rogers una especie de felicitación por encontrarse pareja. Ese aire autosuficiente, que parecía decir que conocía de sobra a Steven Rogers y que tenía verdades que todos desconocían.

También está el rodar de ojos de Natasha, nada sutil y tan burlesco. Esa sonrisa bobalicona de Thor, como si disfrutara de su programa de caricaturas preferido, y los cuchicheos de los más jóvenes. Oh, eso sí que era un atentado a su orgullo. Peter y Wanda estaban a una mañana, de comenzar a pintar con aerosoles corazones con 'S+T', en algún edificio. Pietro se limitaba a codearse con el otro secuaz de Steve, Sam.

Y Tony no puede permitirse eso. No puede. Es un tema de integridad, incluso de virilidad.

Es un día, desayunando, cuando Steve intenta tomarlo de la cintura y besarle la nuca, que Tony reacciona.

No es una escena brillante.

Lo aparta con brusquedad, dándole un chasquido mirándolo con hastío. Una voz interna vitoreando sobre lo correcto que es eso y los aplausos auto-dedicados. Del otro lado Steve se queda estático sin entender.

—No me toques ¿De acuerdo? Es molesto.

Ninguno nota el silencio del comedor. Tony se mueve con café en mano, sin volver a mirar. Steve no entiende. De verdad.

Ese día Tony evita deliberadamente a su pareja. Incluso se salta la cena, diciendo que Pepper requiere el modelo, de algún prototipo sobre energía limpia para mañana. Hay quejas, algunas miradas penetrantes y la noche de comida china se pierde para el fundador de la misma.

Steve lo entiende, eso sí, porque no es una persona egoísta. Reflexiona y quizás debe reajustar lo de tocar a Tony. Por esa noche, deja que se desvele en el taller. Desde hacía un par de meses, con un poco de ayuda de sus descubiertos encantos y con esa cálida confianza creciendo, había logrado que Tony descansara al menos siete horas como un ser humano normal. Y aquello fue beneficioso para ambos, sin pesadillas que interfieran. Solo piel y risas tontas, para una canción de cuna que merecían.

Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera. Pensó esa noche, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en sueños.

Pero el caso es que los días malos de Tony, se extienden por una semana entera y Steve comienza a comprender que el dolor de su pecho es más que esfuerzo por el entrenamiento. Bucky como el tipo sensato—que en el fondo, en el fondo, es— le recomienda hablar con Stark.

—Tony ¿Sucede algo?

Trata de no sonar preocupado, ni enfadado. Sin embargo, su novio parece no notarlo la mayor parte de esos días y le recuerda un poco al inicio. Donde lo más cercano que tenían era un insulto poco velado y sarcasmos espinosos. Donde había problemas con una mala mirada, modales anticuados o críticas a estilos de vida libertinos.

Donde Steve se sentía detrás de una pared de hielo, sin tener idea de que hacer al respecto.

Por eso, cuando Tony centra su atención en él, existe una parte en Rogers que quiere huir de allí. Es un presentimiento, el chico escuálido de Brooklyn ha comenzado a emerger y le grita que todo va a salir mal.

El genio le mira sólo un segundo a través de la pantalla holográfica. No se detiene como antes, y el rubio escucha claro ese nudo ajustándose a su garganta. Todo el mar de pensamientos, descarrilándose por el abismo.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Cap? ¿Algún reclamo de Pep? Estoy en diez en la escala de estrellas.

Tony se siente de nuevo seguro, de alguna forma libre. No ha visto esa vergüenza en su cara, ni ese temblor en sus dedos. Steve ha soltado la correa por fin. No más esa incomoda sensación frente a sus compañeros. No más manos sobre él.

No más espacio reducido. Atrapado.

No más.

—Yo…

Incluso ahora con el rubio al otro lado de su proyecto, tiene el control de la situación. Nada le sobrepasa.

—Iré con Wanda y Sam a una misión en medio oriente. Es sobre una alianza con-

Deja de escuchar. Y sus hombros siguen el ritmo de su mente, creando. No es nuevo, esa sensación hiperactiva de millones de hilos tirando de sus ideas, de puntos brillantes buscando formulas y elementos para darle un nueva creación. Nuevos horizontes, algo más allá que siempre persigue.

—Quizás vuelva dentro de un par de semanas, ya sabes, dependiendo…

—Steve, Steve. Ya entendí.— Lo mira con ese deje socarrón que evoca a un Tony antiguo— Cuídate, ¿sí? Y saludos a quien sea que visiten.

Tony esta tan ocupado siendo su viejo retrato de seguridad y sarcasmo filoso, que olvido por completo lo que eso llevaba. El Tony de antes dejaba que su mente se desconecte de su lado más luminoso, simplemente para ahorrar esfuerzos que podrían lastimarlo. El Tony de antes era una maquina aceitada, que tecleaba a la madrugada, que consumía café, alcohol y continuaba hablando sobre superar fantasmas y atravesar los comentarios del mundo, con su genialidad innata.

El Tony de antes era triste.

 **[xxx]**

Sólo cuando han pasado en total, seis semanas, es cuando Tony lo nota.

—Oye Steve, ¿Quieres…?

—¡Oh, lo siento! Pero debo robar al Capitán. ¡Misión de urgencia!

La brillante sonrisa de Wanda, deja sorprendido al genio. Simplemente ve con una extraña claridad, como Steve se deja raptar por esa niña, que lo conduce casi a empujones hacia el ascensor. Desde donde está, Tony puede ver antes de cerrar las puertas que hay una mueca ligera en el rostro del rubio. Pero antes de que pueda identificarla, la visión se cierra.

No es hasta la hora habitual de la cena y a través de los comentarios de Pietro, se entera que Steve parece haber plantado un campamento clandestino en las habitaciones de los más jóvenes. Ellos parecen divertidos de introducir al leyendario Capitán América, a los beneficios de internet y toda referencia postmoderna que exista.

—Peter, estaba mostrándole como enviar un tweet, y debieron ver su cara cuando trataba de explicarle lo de los hashtags.

Tony está a punto de mandar a callar a ese niño mal teñido. Porque hasta donde sabe, burlarse de la reliquia del país, es trabajo suyo únicamente. Pero Clint parece más rápido, dándole un golpe en la nuca al velocista.

—Más respeto con tus mayores, mocoso. Que te hace falta mucha sopa para poder reírte del Capi.

—¿Y a cuántos barriles estas tu anciano? ¡No me digas, esos rollitos son por las calorías!

—¡Pero que te crees, pendej-!

La persecución que le siguió, paso inadvertida por Tony. Más centrado en la forma en que las mejillas del sujeto de discusión se encendían. Steve no dijo ni una palabra, pero parecía ligeramente divertido y a su lado Sam, sólo consiguió sacarle una risa que a Tony le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

El dolor de no poder recordar la última vez que había provocado esa reacción en Steve, hizo que perdiera el apetito. Y fue en aumento, cuando sólo Bruce y Peter le preguntaron si se sentía bien al verlo retirarse de la mesa.

Steve no volteó en ningún momento.

Incluso cuando la hora marcaba la medianoche, Steve no volvió a la alcoba que compartían. No esa noche.

Ni las siguientes.

Y realmente, ¿Cuándo fue que olvidó como se sentía compartir la cama con Steve? No puede reconocer el nuevo juego de sábanas o ese libro que su pareja tiene en el buró. No quiere arriesgarse a preguntar a JARVIS, cuantas noches lleva en el taller, durmiendo en el sofá que hay en la esquina. Cuantos días lleva sin encontrar la paz, entre los brazos de Rogers.

Fue entonces, cuando aquella armadura antigua encontró el punto débil de su propio existir.

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

 **[xxx]**

Tony no supo cómo tomar todo.

No había abrazos cálidos al despertar, ni besos en su rostro al salir de ducharse. No había una presencia a su espalda, cuando bebía su café, ni una mano sujetando su cintura. No había una sonrisa de Steve en el almuerzo, porque estaba ocupado riendo con Sam. Ni un beso tonto al encontrarse en los pasillos, porque ya no había tales encuentros.

Steve desaparecía. No lo tocaba ni por casualidad.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Era sábado por la mañana, después de otra noche llena de insomnios y saber que Steve estaba en la sala de entretenimientos teniendo una maratón de películas de los ochenta con Bucky, que Tony apenas se percató de la pregunta de Natasha.

Ella lucia tan afilada. No necesitaba más que ver como se colocó, con sus brazos cruzados y la boca severa; la mejor asesina del mundo mirándolo con frialdad calculada.

—¿Sabes que están siendo un par de idiotas bastardos, y que comienzan a irritarme? Sin mencionar que ya no es saludable todo el ambiente que crean en las comidas.

Stark esquiva lo más que puede su acusación. Porque, maldita sea, lo sabe. Lo sabe y ya se odia hasta la madrugada por llevar todo a ese extremo. Odia que Steve tampoco haya cedido. Ambos escondidos, dejando que la tormenta envuelva a todo el equipo.

—Soluciónalo. Si el fósil no lo hace, es cuestión de lógica. ¿No eres un genio, Stark?

—Claro, déjame ver cuáles de mis malditas habilidades humanas resuelve todo en un santiamén, agente.

Por supuesto una lengua sin control, necesita una advertencia. Y el golpe contra la isla de la cocina, donde apoyaba su taza de café vale el mayor susto de su vida.

—Nadie dijo que sean un cuento de hadas, Tony. Sólo dejen de ser tan estúpidos y usen sus bocas para algo útil.

Hay una sombra de perversión que quiere captar la mente de Tony, ante esas palabras. Pero pronto desaparece.

—¿Terminaste? Porque debes reconsiderar tu método de amenazar, quizás ponerlo un poco más creativo.

Natasha toma un plátano de la canasta de frutas, junto al tostador. Con movimientos lentos, descubre la fruta, y antes de que Tony haga algún comentario poco caballeroso, el brillo del cuchillo rebana limpiamente el plátano.

Luego cae sin gracia justo en medio de la mesada, donde Natasha Romanoff no pone reparos en aplastar a la inocente fruta, con la mano libre hasta que es papilla. Luego con movimientos elegantes y jodidamente espeluznantes, toma una servilleta para limpiarse.

—Deberías poner algo más que cafeína en tu sistema, no es sano.

La servilleta siendo aventada en su cara.

Si. Bueno.

Tony captó el mensaje.

 **[xxx]**

—¿Tony?

Se percató de su tono. Ese extraño tono sin sonreír. La forma en que sus ojos decaían un poco en su brillo.

Tardó un par de semanas en calcular el encuentro, porque inesperadamente Tony no controlaba ninguna de las rutinas del equipo. Ni siquiera la suya. Las misiones asignadas y la brecha entre él y el Capitán, jamás pesaron tanto. A cada día, se añadía un nuevo remordimiento. Por lo que ahora, en un merecido descanso después de volver del otro lado del mundo, sorprender a Steve en la cocina era un movimiento desesperado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena? Escuché que los mocosos están hambrientos, así que necesitarás manos extra.

—Saldré con Clint y Bucky. Creo que Wanda estaba buscando un número para comida tailandesa, no te preocupes.

Steve simplemente terminó de beber su jugo de frutas, se deshizo de la caja vacía y lavó el vaso de vidrio, sin darle más que esa respuesta fría. Ni siquiera fría, pensó Stark. Era sintética, casi neutra. Como si fuera el tono de voz de una casilla de correo, para dejar un mensaje que jamás escucharía.

 _Él estaba por salir. Por irse de nuevo. Y ni una maldita vez, le había mirada a los ojos en todo ese tiempo._

—Nos vemos, Tony.

Acto seguido, otra brillante escena de Stark comenzó.

Tony no lo pensó mucho, y ya que iba de salida, lo empujó—o mejor dicho lo jaló— contra el refrigerador, fue un buen recurso.

Obviamente no pensó en que Steve podría si quisiera empujarlo y saltar por la ventana. Pero en ese segundo, el lado racional entró en suspensión. Algo en sí hervía con furia, luego de mantenerlo a presión. Detrás de las palabras jamás dichas y los gritos silenciados, esa sensación de ahogo subiendo.

Steve le miró con enfado. Ese dolor que se caldeó durante meses, bajo un extraño tono azulino. Por fin colmó su paciencia, era claro. Ahora la tormenta estaba encima de ellos, creando electricidad y dolor, cayendo por fin para aclarar el cielo.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?

El Capitán estaba dando en el clavo. ¿Qué pasaba? Ah. Eran un desastre.

Tony se aferró a la maldita remera que traía el otro, y utilizó toda su fuerza para darle un empujón de nuevo.

—¡Pasa que soy un completo idiota, un puto caos y todo absolutamente todo es tu culpa!

—¡Esa boca!

—¡Cállate! ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es posible que me haya enamorado de un tipo como _tú_?

Las pupilas del rubio se contrajeron con miedo. Tony dejó de empujarlo. Quería decir más que eso. Quería gritarle, gritar hasta arrancarse ese frío helado que se prendía en su mente cada vez que lo veía. Pero su garganta se cerraba.

—¡Es…! ¡Eres..!

—Anthony—Su voz hizo que esa ira en su cuerpo se tensara— Si es lo que sientes, no voy a obligarte a estar conmigo. No necesitas forzarte.

 _Y el cielo podía romperse ahora._

Había tanta sinceridad en esa boca. Tanta y él no merecía para nada besarla.

Sin embargo sólo hizo falta, ponerse ridículamente de puntillas para probar la honestidad que Steve poseía. Esos labios tan, tan… irritantes. ¡Tan suaves, joder!

No quería dejarlo hablar. No quería que dijera esas cosas, pero sabía que era necesario decirlas de una vez. Había estado tan asustado, que los monstruos que le aterraban se formaban en esa bendita boca. En esa lengua cálida que invadía su necesidad. En ese cuerpo fuerte que quería apresarlo.

 _Tony aún estaba asustado de Steve._

—En serio, tienes que decirme que sucede.

Esa falta de aliento en las palabras, estremecían al genio. Mirarlo tan cerca, con su frente cubierta de minúsculos besos. Desearía ser un hombre más fuerte para evitar que sus lágrimas escaparan.

—No puedo dejarte Steve. No puedo siquiera imaginar que te vayas y no volver a verte u oír tus estúpidos reclamos de lenguaje. No puedo contigo tampoco. Es decir… ¡Oye es en serio!

Ese temblor hacia que sus nervios se activaran, que la tensión se volviera disfrazada de ira de cotillón. Los ojos de Steve sonreían con tanta comprensión que dolía. La sutil risa pareció encantar el aire. La tormenta, ahora una llovizna nostálgica.

—Me aterras, Steve. No sabes cuánto ¿Tienes una idea?

—Sí, me hago una.

—No, no puedes… eres todo, todo Steve. Maldición, siento que sí trato de explicártelo el corazón me va a fallar por completo y ya sabes lo mal que esta.

Steve, asintió besando sus mejillas murmurando. Esa era su costumbre, murmurar en silencio las cosas que amaba de Tony, deslizarse por su piel y hacer juramentos, dejar que su voz alcanzará cada centímetro. _¿Cómo podía romper todas las promesas, con la misma facilidad?_

—Tú también eres de temer Tony. Asusta tanto que quiera tocarte todo el tiempo, en cualquier parte. No pienses que eres el único con ese problema de morirse del miedo.

—¿Qué… tú…?

Steve dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa tímida, antes de besar su mejilla, acunando su rostro en sus manos cálidas. Tantos días lejos, por temor a herir aún más a Tony, a _su_ Tony. Tan asustado de haber cruzado demasiado la línea, empujado y forzado a aceptarlo. Rogers, se plantó a una distancia porque temía perderlo y sin embargo todo sólo era un desastre. Eligió ser un cobarde en la peor situación.

—¿Un anciano, con tantos complejos encima, lleno de pensamientos anticuados y poca destreza con la tecnología… cómo alguien así, podría siquiera imaginar tener a un hombre como _tú?_

La boca de Tony se abrió indignada. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, en toda la lista de razones por las que Steve estaba jodidamente demente, si creía que lo que decía era cierto.

—No eres el único, que esta aterrado de perder. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar, poder tenerte Tony. Ser por completo tuyo. —Los besos en las mejillas del castaño, podrían curar el temblor en su voz. Dejó dos antes de continuar— Estar contigo, tener ese milagro de poder realmente ser correspondido por ti… es abrumador.

Jamás resultó bueno con los sentimientos, ni siquiera con los propios. Pero Tony decidió que quería aprender, esforzarse y besar más al hombre que mantenía acorralado en la cocina. ¿Cuanto más se escondería? Se negaba a seguir aplastado detrás de la cortina de hierro, a espantarse por sentir demasiado. Steve Rogers podía amarlo con la misma intensidad y aterrarse con igual fuerza, entonces _¿Por qué no, simplemente pasar la tormenta juntos?_

—¿Somos tan idiotas?

—Sí. Lo siento.

Quizás las mejores disculpas fueron las que el Capitán otorgó a Stark, devorando su boca dejando plantados a sus amigos en el proceso.

Quizás la mejor forma de compensar tanto dolor, fuera pasar las siguientes noches acariciando la calidez de los brazos que amaba y haciendo reír a ese chico de Brooklyn.

 **[xxx]**

—¡Buenos días, familia!

Más de un par de tazas derramaron café, té y líquidos para desayunar, ante el saludo de Tony Stark esa mañana. Hubo miradas con cejas escépticas y sonrisas de alivio, incluso murmullos de _"Al fin"_ mientras el dueño de la torre más sofistica de New York, hacia su camino hasta su radiante rubio. Quien, sea dicho de paso, lucia demasiado cómodo aún en pantalones pijama y con el cabello despeinado, para ser las ocho treinta de la mañana.

—Buen día Tony.

Habría más temores, muchos más que esperaban. Cicatrices, pasados dolorosos, temperamentos tan volubles y misiones riesgosas, al punto más extremo. Habría un mundo en peligro cada vez que salgan por la puerta, esperado por ellos. Y todo un universo brillando, cuando se tomaran de las manos, al regresar a salvo una vez más.

Pero ahora, ante la perspectiva de una taza humeante de café y el rostro de la persona que aman... ambos podían darse una oportunidad.

Definitivamente, el beso que plantó Tony a Steve, colgándose de su cuello y trepándolo como un árbol, atrajo más escándalo del normal. Incluso una petición para censurar algunos sonidos, y manos que sobrepasaban el horario de protección al menor.

Pero eso sólo era risas, el clima zumbando con la nueva tranquilidad. Una familia bastante disfuncional y estrafalaria.

—Haces que mi corazón se estremezca.

—Tranquilo, te tengo.

—Oh no cariño, jamás dije que sea algo malo.

La sonrisa dedicada a Steve, debió ser la cosa más hermosa de ver.

 _Eran algo bueno._

 _Y valía la pena luchar por ello._

[•FIN•]

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas polluelos!** Espero que les haya encantado, tanto como a mi escribirlo. Un poco de seudo-AU, por aqui. Y mucho **#Stony.**_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
